The present invention relates to a novel infant care platform.
It is necessary to transport certain items used in the care and feeding of infants while traveling from one place to another. For example, diapers, feeding bottles, ointment, and the like are often placed in a tote bag and carried with the infant.
When the infant is in need of attention, the parents or other persons administering the care find a suitable place for the infant to recline. For example, the infant may be placed on a bed, a carpet, a table and the like. Unfortunately, such surface is not often readily available, requiring that the parents seek such a place before utilizing the care implements found in the tote bag.
An infant care platform which is portable and also serves as a carrier for infant care implements would be a notable advance in the field of convenience articles.